


Adicción Viral

by Luisd91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey - Freeform, Cosas raras, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hatsune Miku - Freeform, Levan Polka, M/M, Multi, Other, Owen personaje propio, Steo, lEVAN pOLKA tOdas las versiones, stheo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisd91/pseuds/Luisd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace tiempo que no escribo nada así que <br/>https://www.facebook.com/STEREKyOtros<br/>Si lo ven feo diganlo yo tmb siento que lo hice malo. <br/>AU DE MANADAS PERO NO SOBRENATURALES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adicción Viral

FIC CORTO

Stiles estaba pegado a una canción que oyó recientemente y no dejaba de reproducirla en el youtube; él solito ya había dado más de mil visualizaciones al vídeo. Toda la manada estaba cansada de la forma tan enfermiza en que el castaño reproducía una y otra vez la bendita canción.

¿De qué se trataba la tan cansina interpretación musical? 

#  Levan Polkka - Hatsune Miku  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug3HzWTHWCo  


Pobre los oídos lobunos y la memoria fotográfica de Owen, el nuevo mejor amigo de Stiles, estaban al borde, límite, y las ganas de asesinar al castaño afloraban en todos.

Por suerte para la manada Owen sabía qué había algo que le gustara más a Stiles que la música viral de internet, mejor dicho quién, y el pelinegro-desteñido [como le llamaba Stiles a Owen] se las arreglaría de hacerlo efectivo.

La mañana del viernes Stiles como siempre se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que se escurrían por su ventana. Inmediatamente fue por su portátil para colocar su canción una vez más pero cuando la buscó esta no se encontraba en el lugar de siempre. Pensó que la habría olvidado en el Loft de Derek la noche anterior mientras trabajaba en los planos de Beacon y lugares estratégicos para la manada en caso de peleas. Se alistó rápidamente y buscó su iphone para reproducir la canción pero tampoco lo encontró en su lugar habitual, ni entre sus cuadernos, ni en su mochila o alguna otra parte de su cuarto. 

El castaño casi enferma de los nervios pero se tranquilizó pensando que también lo olvidó ahí. Apurado el castaño intentó salir de casa pasando primero por el desayunador dónde su padre tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno después de días de oír a todo volumen la bendita canción y luego a su hijo tararearla mientras tomaban su vaso de leche con tostadas. 

Stiles miró a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo hasta su jeep e ir a casa de Derek. El castaño no notó su laptop y movil en el tacho de basura de la cocina o a su padre sonreír aliviado por no oír la cancioncita de nuevo. Tampoco se dio cuenta que cierto nuevo mejor amigo andaba mirando desde la ventana.

Stiles llegó al loft de Derek con la intención de buscar su móvil y/o portátil pero este se llevó una sorpresa una vez estando adentro del edificio. En el suelo había una caminito hecho de pétalos de rosa que llegaban hasta el centro del piso. Ahí una manta de seda blanca se extendía sobre el sucio suelo y sobre la misma: un rubio adolescente con solo una toalla y signos de haber tomado una ducha recientemente le esperaba echado como modelo de portada.

Theo Raeken señores! El SEX SYMBOL de la secundaría Beacon estaba ahí. Frente a Stiles mirandolo directamente a los ojos con nada que le cubriese que no fuese la toalla y unas antojadizas gotas de agua que escurrían inquietas por los rosados pezones del muchacho. Algunas también se deslizaban por el abdomen y en el momento en el que el rubio se levantó para recibir al castaño hicieron su propio camino desde el ombligo, pasando por el vello púbico del bajo vientre, hasta perderse entre las zonas más privadas del rubio que estaban cubiertas por las toalla.

Stiles no perdió detalle de todo esto. Aunque atónito no se creía nada de lo que acontecía delante de él. Theo camino suavemente hasta hasta el castaño y le mostró un ipod con la canción de Miku y se señaló así mismo. El mensaje estaba claro: Theo Raeken o Hatsune Miku. 

Stiles miraba el ipod y luego a Theo, de Theo paseaba su ojos hasta Miku. Era muy tentadora la oferta pero a él le encantaba la canción y como era un tanto friki también Miku.

Theo sonrió complacido al ver como el castaño paseaba sus ojos sobre su cuerpo cuando lo miraba. Sin más cuando el castaño volvió a mirar el rubio se quitó la toalla y la dejo caer. La mandibula de Stiles cayó al suelo y...

 

==============================================

 

Al lunes siguiente en la secundaria Beacon...

Cafetería 10:30 a.m.

En una de las mesas del comedor la manada atiborraba de preguntas a Owen quien se limitaba a responder tranquilamente.

Scott: ¿Y bien? ¿Está Stiles curado del síndrome de la canción Viral?

Owen: Sip.

Allison: Sip? Nada más. 

KIra: Y Theo?

Owen: Con Stiles.

Isaac: Son pareja?

Owen: Oficial.

Liam, Mason & Cory: Oficial?¡

Owen: Ahí vienen.

Owen señaló la entrada de la cafetería. Stiles entraba de la mano de Theo mientras este saludaba a sus amigos presentando a su nuevo novio. Todos los chicos de la manada se miraban uno a otros atónitos. La alegría en sus rostros era palpable pues si el plan de Owen había salido bien significaba que Stiles ya no los torturaría más con la canción.

Malia y Derek, que siempre se fijaban en los detalles, se dieron cuenta de la felicidad les duraría poco a todos. Stiles tenía puestos los audífonos de un nuevo móvil, cortesía de su nuevo novio, y lo había lucido por un instante mientras colocaba de nuevo una canción.

El trato consistía en que Stiles escogiera entre ser novio de Theo o seguir oyendo a Miku. Pero nadie dijo que no podía oír la misma canción pero con otro interprete xD  


#  Korpiklaani - Ievan Polkka

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a247R3mNs5A

#  Ievan Polka Hatsune Miku (Español)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk6EwbJ_TMU


End file.
